Update:Behind the Scenes - November (2006)
Welcome to November's Behind the Scenes article! First to be released this month, we have Enlightened Journey. Rumours from Entrana suggest that one of the monks has an even greater desire to rise to the heavens than the others. In fact, his desire is so great that he is planning to make a hot air balloon! An experiment like that will need the expert help of an adventurer, so later this month don't be surprised if you get invited to join Auguste on a trip across the world. Watch out for trouble from the locals and a unique puzzle to tax your brain. For those who can keep their heads above the clouds, a rather nice reward awaits... We're also updating the website with a plethora of new area guides! About 20 new guides in total will be launched including the Void Knight Outpost, Brimhaven dungeon, Isafdar and the TzHaar City. Along with this we will also be launching a new set of wallpapers, another popular gallery page (for which the Postie is eternally grateful) and, of course, a new set of readers' letters. After that little lot, we'll be giving you something we know all our members will be happy about: More bank space! We will be adding another three rows to the bank so you can store even more - erm - stuff! Hopefully, many of you are also using the new costume room (released last month) to store your costumes in, so you'll find you've got even more room to keep all of your gear. Now, we know what you're thinking: “What on RuneScape can I do with all that new bank space?” Well, how about we release lots of new equipment and objects for you to store, and perhaps even use with a shiny new skill? Yes, towards the end of the month we will be releasing the Hunter skill. This new addition to the RuneScape skill list is a non-combat skill which gives the player the opportunity to track, net, trap and generally scare the fur right off a brand new range of creatures! Hundreds of new objects and large areas of the map will now be opened up to you to explore and lay in wait for these pesky varmints. Rewards range from brand new weapons and armour all the way to your own imp in a box. Speaking of imps, they are due to go "under the knife" this month, along with spiders and sheep. These three beasties have somehow barged their way to the front of the queue and will be receiving the full treatment from the Makeover Mage and his (or her) team of surgeons. Naturally, this means all of the spiders will be getting a new look, so be prepared for some rather scary legs to be creeping round a forest / jungle / ice plateau / cavern near you. And finally this month, we release our second quest: Eagles' Peak. This exciting update is focused around the Hunter skill again, inviting the player to learn more about the mysterious disappearance of one of Ardougne Zoo's freelance specimen hunters. After promising them the delivery of a rare ferret the poor chap set out to the far western reaches, somewhere between the Piscatoris Fishing Colony and the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Something strange must have happened to him, though, as he has been missing for days! Will you be able to use your new-found skills to track him down? ---- Don’t forget: The Halloween update will be taken down on the 13th of November, so don't delay - get your pumpkin hats today!